youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Kareeti
This interview was conducted on September 3 and 4, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Kareeti is a YouTuber with over 41,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How did you discover YouTube? * When I was in early High school I would watch music videos since I was into music at the time but never thought of becoming a YouTuber back then. Didn't even know the gaming side of things. So I discovered YouTube basically back in 2010. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Hmm the first YouTube video I ever watched was a music video of some sort but I can't remember the specific video﻿. Q3: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Markiplier was the first YouTuber I started watching a lot at first﻿. Q4: Who influence you to made YouTube videos? * I have many influences for my YouTube. My main one now a day are all of my supporters but from a creator stand point it would be Roman Atwood, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and PewDiePie﻿. Q5: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My favorite YouTubers are Jacksepticeye, Casey Neistat, and honestly there's just way too many to name off at once so I'm sorry if I forget anyone but the one creator I watch ever single day is Roman Atwood. I love his smile﻿. Q6: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have made? * My least favorite video is most likely my first video I ever uploaded which is a Clash of Clans video. haha the quality and production was so bad, and I was so nervous. My favorite video I've uploaded is any video that can bring joy or positivity to someones day :)﻿ Q7: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? *Having a YouTube channel to me, especially because I never thought I would ever make it this far is unbelievable. Making videos has helped bring out the real me, and made me a lot more open. A lot more positive, and it's a big responsibility trying to please everyone every day but It's truly amazing, My favorite part is interacting with the community﻿. Q8: You currently have over 4,400 subscribers. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I never thought I'd make it this far at all, I was surprised when I hit 10 subscribers﻿. Q9: You currently have uploaded 636 videos. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * I knew when I first started i wanted to upload daily and i did but i never knew it would turn into this. I'm really proud of how far we've all come as a community﻿. Q10: What is your lifetime subscriber and video goal? * My goal is to reach that 100k goal and 1k videos. that's when I'll be like "wow"﻿. Q11: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * My advise would just be themselves, be consistent, and have fun :)﻿ Q12: What is the future for you and your channel? * The future right now is just to continue what I'm doing and we'll see where it takes me, hoping for the best﻿. Category:YouTube Interviews